Oscar (Toon Sandwich)
Oscar, also known as an Academy Award, is the main antagonist of Toon Sandwich's SUPER-HERO-BOWL trilogy by ArtSpear Entertainment. He is the creator of Movie Heroes and Villains and the host of the Super-Hero/Villain/Showdown-Bowls. He was voiced by both Joe Bauer and Rita Artmann. Biography Past Doctor Manhattan has been the most frequent winner of the Super-Hero-Bowls and has the truth revealed to him many times by Oscar, and has taught himself to retain his memories through his regenerations. After foreseeing a chain of events that could lead to one moment with the heroes and villains together, he committed supercide as a diversion, restructuring inside the nearest cell. He found Thanos and told him about what's about to happen to him. ''SUPER-HERO-BOWL'' The Oscar doesn't appear physically, but his voice is heard. Before Doctor Manhattan's diversion, Oscar regenerates the heroes for the Super-Hero-Bowl. Deadpool wins and is considered the ultimate hero. As he gets beamed up by Oscar's Golden Globe, Oscar arises the villains for the Super-Villain-Bowl. ''SUPER-VILLAIN-BOWL'' Harley Quinn wins and is considered the ultimate villain. She gets beamed up by the Golden Globe and finds Deadpool there as well. Oscar introduces himself to Deadpool and Harley and reveals the history on the Super-Hero/Villain-Bowls, making Harley and Deadpool ask about their incentive before getting zapped by Oscar's Mini Golden Globes. ''SUPER-SHOWDOWN-BOWL'' As Deadpool and Harley Quinn start to battle each other for the title of the ultimate warrior, Deadpool chooses not to, making the Mini Golden Globes to about to destroy them both. All the heroes and villains appear ready to take down Oscar. As Luke Skywalker blasts the Golden Globe with his X-wing, Oscar lands to the ground and reveals that he stole all their powers and weapons, including lightsabers, Wolverine's claws, Captain America's shield, and Superman's laser eyes. They begin to fight, with Oscar killing several of them with their own weapons. Wasp suddenly finds a scratch on Oscar's heel. Marty McFly and Doc Brown appear in the DeLorean and Hermione Granger, T-800, Doctor Who, Doctor Strange, Doctor Evil, Bill and Ted go with them to travel 10 minutes back in time to find out how Oscar got that scratch. As they are about to travel back, Oscar strikes lightning at the DeLorean causing them to travel back 80 years. After finding out that King Kong has won several bowls, they start to go back but couldn't make it due to them being out of plutonium and end up in a previous Super-Hero-Bowl. T-800 plans to sacrifice himself by getting Thor to hit him with lightning so that T-800 can transfer it into the flux capacitor. They make it 10 minutes before the fight, and Hermione and Strange hide under the Invisibility Cloak on a hoverboard looking for the scratch, which came from The Riddler's cane. The Oscar notices them as they travel back to the present before he can kill them. They travel back to the present and reveal that Oscar's weakness is gold, the same substance he's made up of. They start attacking the Oscar with gold stuff, including Aquaman's trident, the Riddler's cane, Indy's golden idol, Rita Repulsa's staff, and Captain Jack Sparrow's gold tooth, giving him more scratches. That isn't enough for them, so they plan to use the One Ring and get Oscar to swallow it. Harley Quinn steals the ring and Deadpool goes after it until Predator shoots Harley, killing her. Mourning over her death, Oscar shoots Deadpool separating his head from his body, causing Gollum to steal the ring. As Hulk, Colossal, Superman, Captain Marvel, and Wonder Woman grab Oscar, he commands the Mini Golden Globes to destroy the warriors, and reveals that if they kill him, they cannot be regenerated. Fire starts appearing on Oscar, along with spikes, one stabbing Superman. Oscar then snaps his fingers with an infinity gauntlet, wiping out half of all the warriors living. After Gollum was wiped out, BB-8 takes the ring and throws it to Neytiri who puts it on the arrow. She shoots the arrow, but another arm coming out of Oscar's chest grabs the arrow. Not noticing Ant-Man on the arrow, the latter pushes the ring (and himself) into Oscar's mouth, causing him to shred and then explode, losing the Super-Showdown-Bowl to the heroes and the villains, ending his eternal amusement once and for all. Raven then morphs into Oscar and commands the Mini Golden Globes to regenerate the warriors, which they did. Trivia *Oscar was voiced by the writers and creators, Joe Bauer and Rita Artmann. Their voices were combined for Oscar. Category: Mechanically Modified Category: Artificial Intelligence Category: Murderer Category: Villains by Proxy Category: Deceased Category: Supervillains Category: Youtube Movie Villains Category: One-Man Army Category: Internet Villains Category: Enigmatic Category: Destroyers Category: Crossover Villains Category: Humanoid Category: Male Category: Alternate Reality Villains Category: Comedy Villains Category: Giant Category: Mastermind Category: Power Hungry Category: Immortals Category: Bigger Bads Category: Leader Category: Betrayed Category: Tyrants Category: Successful Category: The Heavy Category: Destroyer of Innocence Category: Abusers Category: Failure-Intolerant Category: Brutes Category: Necessary Evil Category: Supremacists Category:Evil Creator Category:Delusional Category:Master of Hero Category:Arena Masters